Brock Harrison
Brock Harrison (age 21) is Brock's incredibly fail anime counterpart. Unfortunately this Brock has the most back-story, character development, and dialogue. As a result almost all Brock related studies feature him in some way. Having resigned as leader of the Pewter City gym, he currently spends time adventuring with Ash and co. Brock isn't very good at battling or raising Pokemon and in truth has very little to contribute to society. His only real talent lies is his ability to make Pokemon look all pretty like. He refers to this as "breeding" Pokemon, even though the correct term is clearly "grooming". This mix up has contributed greatly to those supporting the "Brock is a furfag" debate. Family Like all mammals Brock has both a mother and father. Since his mother is half-rabbit Brock also has like two hundred brothers and sisters. He would begrudgingly cared for them while his father stepped out to drink heavily and attempt to sell rocks. His mother died when he was very young ditched the family to become Kanto's next American Idol or something. Brock, taking after his parental failures also ditches the family for some equally contrived reason. It's assumed that all of Brock's siblings slowly starved to death with the absence of a provider. Flint died shortly afterwords of massive organ failure as a result of being hit by a train. Party Brock's travels alongside Ash Ketchum, Misty, and occasionally Tracy. They're all younger than him and even though no evidence points towards him being a pedophile, he probably is. To not take advantage of such a situation would mean something was wrong with you. Speaking of stuff that's wrong with people. Brock has a sick fascination with Ash Ketchum. The only trainer that possesses less skill than Brock. Brock often compares Ash's weaknesses to his own in an effort to improve upon his self-image. Ash's retarded nature is actually the only thing keeping Brock from going into a deep depression and killing himself. Because of his subconscious dependence on Ash, Brock stalks him and pretends to be his buddy. For some reason Brock refuses to open up to Misty, the third member of the party. They have yet to exchange so much as a passing glance despite having traveled together for at least 500 episodes. Probably because Misty's such an ugly bitch. Ethnicity The details of Brock's true ethnic background are largely unknown. Although a group of basement dwellers study around the clock in an effort to solve the mystery. Things like Brock's genealogy, physical characteristics, and dialogue are all taken into account when researching. Asian is by far the most supported ethnicity given the squinted eyes and spiky hair. Without any sort of official confirmation however this cannot be proven. This gives others a chance to come up with their own interpretations. This ongoing quest is by far the most serious of the business Brock fandom conducts. You would be wise not to mock it. Sexual Preference Despite Brock's obsession with the women folk in both the anime and manga, Brock's sexuality is almost as big a mystery as his race. Some say straight, some say gay, and other more disturbed individuals claim he's into beastiality. See Also * Anti-Brock Category:Characters who are Brock